unexpected visit
by tasha360
Summary: cammie ahsnt been on a mission in 4 years    she gave it up     but someone changed her mind           but things are never if it includes cammie
1. Chapter 1

**A.N hi guys this is me and my friends story hope you like it xxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Times gone by**Cammies's POV

I lay on the couch in my apartment drinking the last dregs of my hot chocolate. I sighed as I had a daydream, not just any daydream, it was the daydream I had every day and then asked myself the same question '_why did I give it all up'?_ I constantly dreamt about missions I could have been on; then I remembered that mission; the one that went so horribly wrong so quickly. I couldn't stop myself from playing it over and over in my mind, what I could have done; what I should have done. But didn't. I constantly kept thinking back to the moment when I failed to fulfil my objective. I was so close and with one moment of compassionate weakness I let everyone down.

It was a warm summer's day and my mission had led me to the coastline of Barbados in the Caribbean; I was chasing the mass murderer Victor Harman. He had shot five of our agents and he was going to pay.

The sun shone through the gaps between the palm trees giving only small glimpses of my target, every feature on his face twisted into a look of disgust. Then he stopped. He stopped running. For a moment I thought he was going to stop breathing too and just leave me hanging. Then he turned around and walked towards me. I stayed very still.

"So you're Cameron Morgan? I hear they call you the chameleon," _What?_ I thought to myself no one called me the chameleon anymore and only a select few of my friends ever had done. He knew too much. But I said nothing I didn't want to give away anymore. "So Cammie you think you can take me down eh? I don't think so! Right now two of my men are taking care of your little boyfriend Zachary," each word he said was like venom striking me straight in the heart "He can't help you now Cammie, no one can"

At that moment we both produced guns and I fired 3 shots he was to the ground in no time but he had just enough time to fire once. The bullet missed but glanced off my head. All I remember from then is his wicked face smiling up at me as I fell to the ground.

I awoke from my coma three weeks later in a C.I.A private ward. I had failed. Harman escaped with just a wound to the arm. I had never failed before and this had completely ruined my reputation. So I gave up my job at the C.I.A and became a receptionist. I hadn't been on a mission in four years and I thought I never would again. I didn't know how wrong I was.

I washed up my mug and switched off the TV which had been playing to itself all the time. I stumbled into my room already half asleep and crashed into my bed. I was so tired that even my spy instincts didn't kick in and I fell asleep without locking the door or even turning out the lights. That was a big mistake.

**please review i know its boring but i dont know if i shold carry it on plus its me and emm360's 1st story sooooooo...**

**thanks luv uuuu **


	2. Chapter 2

**An unexpected visitor**Cammie's POV

I was surrounded but mist. I sat in the middle of a deserted warehouse. I realised I was not alone. Suddenly I noticed the man chained to the wall and I moved closer to see who it was. "Dad? Dad is that you?" I cried...there was no reply "DAD ITS CAMMIE OVER HERE LOOK AT ME dad please look at ..." I stopped as another figure appeared about 10 feet away from my father. The figure presented a knife from its belt and smiled evilly at me. I lurched forward but my leg had been chained to the wall. I couldn't get to him. I couldn't help. I could only watch in horror. I screamed and fought against the chains. The figure threw the knife.  
>My eyes burst open. I was breathing hard. My bed sheets had been kicked away and I felt a single bead of sweat run down my face. I turned to look at the clock only to see a man sitting at the edge of my bed staring at me. My muscles tensed and I went to throw a punch at the intruder when he grabbed my wrists and said "I don't think so ... Gallagher girl" <em>wait<em> I thought…_could it be…?_ "Zach?" I asked not quite believing my eyes "Zach! Oh my god you're here! You're actually here!" I flung my arms around him and he gave me a small peck on the cheek. I was so happy to see him... It had almost killed me when I left the C.I.A but seeing him somehow made it all better.

After I was dressed I sat down with Zach over coffee and he slid a file over the table to me. "What's this?" I asked.  
>"Come on Cammie you know what it is!" he smirked at my look of confusion "You know you want to come back Cammie and you can't resist this mission it's what you've been waiting for!"<br>"You know I can't Zach" I said shaking my head  
>"just look at the file," Zach pleaded flashing me that gorgeous and irresistible smile, I sighed and opened the file.<br>Inside I found all the information the C.I.A knew about a girl named Penny Wallington she was a thin, tall, blonde, 26 year old, she had a fiancé named Matthew Boater and they were going to be married next year. Also on the file was information about a job interview Penny was due to attend next week for a position as a receptionist for a company named Bookers Central, who dealt in overseas trading "And what's the purpose of pretending to be Miss. Wallington exactly?" I asked Zach as I sipped my coffee.  
>"We think her potential employers are smuggling illegal items into the country" he said "also if Penny gets this job then her boss would be a man named Victor Harman...know him?"<br>My heart skipped a beat this was my chance I could prove I wasn't a failure. Zach was right this was what I had been waiting for. I had to say yes!  
>"Fine" I said with a small smile "I'll do it"<br>"Great" he beamed at me "Pack for all weathers and I'll pick you up at two" he got up to leave but waited at the door and turned back. "Oh and by the way when you next see me call me Matthew darling," I rolled my eyes as he flashed me another cocky smile and left. Two I thought to myself right its 10 o'clock that gives me five hours, I had better get packing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay emma360 has been bugging me to put next chapter on soooo here it is xxxx**

**I get a visit from some old friends**Cammie's POV

Thousands of thoughts and emotions swirled around in my mind as I packed for my latest mission. I had exactly four hours and 55 minutes until Zach came back to pick me up. After that we would go to the nearest C.I.A base before leaving for our mission so I could be reinstated as a full agent again, I was looking forward to that the most. However I was nervous too, I mean what if I messed up again? I would have to go into hiding forever. _No Cammie, _I thought, _don't think like that you'll be fine just pack!_

I walked calmly over to the closet, pulled out my case and flung it onto the bed. Then I chose enough sets of clothes that would last me the whole mission and would be suitable for all weathers as Zach had said. Then I went over to the bottom draw which was locked. I hadn't been in that draw for four years. I retrieved the key and slowly opened it to find the contents just how I had left it.

There lay wigs, masks, old comms units; naptime patches, coloured contacts and everything else a spy would need. The only weapon however was a small knife which I had been allowed to keep for self protection as many people out there would still like to try and kill me. I packed in a few naptime patches and the basics I would need for a disguise but not too much as I would stock up later once I became an agent again. I also slipped the knife into one of the side pockets so it was easy to get to.

Once I had packed the rest of the basics I would need I had about half an hour until Zach would arrive so I did what every woman does when she's nervous, I cleaned. I cleaned everything I could find the kitchen sink, shelves, the T.V even the toilet!

A little while later I had just finished the mirror in my room and the doorbell rang. I checked my watch, 1.45pm, Zach was early. I grabbed my case off the bed and it went again. _Calm down Zach,_ I thought, _I'm coming I'm coming._ I had reached the sitting room and was beginning to cross it towards the door when someone kicked it down from the other side. Three figures rushed in. I didn't have time to see their faces. I took a round kick to the head and fell to the ground. As my conciseness drained away I looked up to see a cocky smile and deep blue eyes but this was not Zachary Goode. It was his mother. My last thought was _Cammie, you're going to see daddy again._

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** Zach's POV

I arrived at Cammie's apartment at two on the dot only to find the door off its hinges. _Oh come on cammie I don't have time for games_ I thought. Then I noticed the place had been ransacked. Her empty case and clothes lay all over the floor. There was blood on the carpet. Cammie had been kidnapped and I knew exactly who had done it.

Seconds later I was on the phone. He picked up immediately. "Zach?" came the crackled voice "is there a problem?"

"It seems so Director," I managed to choke out still in shock "I'm at Cammie's apartment and she isn't here…she's been kidnapped"

"What? Who could have possibly kidnapped Cameron Morgan she's the best agent the C.I.A and possibly the world has ever seen she…" he sounded as if he was going to blow up any second so I cut him off quickly.

"I think that you and I both know who did it sir whether we choose to believe it or not it seems that the C.O.C may not be as finished as we would like." I had had a feeling for a while now that my mother may still be out there somewhere and still running The Circle of Cavern, this proved my theory.

"Well then Goode you know what you have to do," and with that he hung up and I began to dial again.

After 3 phone calls I had recruited all the agents I would need for my latest mission. I had arranged to meet Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nick at headquarters in two hours. I hadn't told them about Cammie yet because I knew the girls would over react and if they did then I would too. I needed to stay calm. I had to, for Cammie's sake.

Bex's POV

Zach called. He told me to be at headquarters in two hours and to give Grant a nudge and make sure he was there too. He refused to tell me why and I knew it was no use threatening him. However I also knew when something was up. _Oh no!_ I thought, _Cammie!_ I didn't nudge Grant I punched him. Within 15 minutes we were in the car prepared for battle. I pressed on the gas so hard that Grant, who I thought was used to my driving habits by now, looked slightly green. _I'm not stopping if he hurls,_ I thought, _I'm not stopping till I know Cammie's safe._

Liz's POV

When Jonas got off the phone he looked slightly stunned at what he was reading on the voice analyser I had installed next to our landline. "Lizzy," he said "come look at this." I walked over and found the readout showing high levels of anxiety in the caller's voice.

"Who was it?" I asked gently taking Jonas' hand as he seemed to be in shock.

"Zach," he said softly. It was barely a whisper but I heard. My eyes widened. This was very unlike Zach the only reason he would be like this was if something had happened to… I ran to the door grabbed my car keys and left hoping Jonas would get our bags and follow.

Macey's POV

Zach does choose the most awkward times to call! I was doing my nails! He told me where to go and when but being a spy I was concentrating on how worried and scared he sounded. My first thought was _Cammie_. As soon as I was off the phone I screamed up the stairs for Nick to bring down the cases, I always had something packed for emergencies. He came stumbling down carrying the things mumbling something about not being a yak and went to load them into the car. On my way out I grabbed the nail polish…well Cammie's a big girl she can look after herself and I am not leaving with my nails half painted.


End file.
